


It's Never That Easy But We Fit Together

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diverging from when Izzy left Maia at Jade Wolf, Episode: s02e17 A Dark Reflection, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, F/M, I swear...Jace you have too many surname, M/M, So this got more angsty than I expected it to be, also I cant escape malec (not that I wanna), canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: After Izzy's visit, Maia was left in her thoughts as she closed up Hunter's Moon. Meanwhile, Jace helped Alec to not fall into the misery-pit and confide to him about how he really feels about Maia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Canon-divergent from S2E17&S2E18  
> -Maia didn't agree to date Simon even after Izzy talked to her  
> -Malec part continues from Magnus leaving the Institute after helping with Max  
> I apologise if the canon-divergent points might get confusing, but the main idea originates from Maia/Jace, hence that line diverging from Izzy's speech with her. At the same time, I wanted Jace to help a little with how Alec was feeling with the whole malec drama, so that line diverged from S2E18 instead.

 

The sky was still dark as Maia flipped each stool in order to sweep the floor clean. She was finally left with her own thoughts after another busy night for Hunter’s Moon. Unfortunately, Simon’s words still rang in her head, along with Isabelle’s. She wished it could be as simple as they said to be, while she mused the idea that maybe those two had more in common with each other than they realized. She knew she’d need to apologise to Simon sooner or later, be it for refusing him or straight-up intruding on his family dinner without any explanation, she would still much prefer later. The dinner was nice. It had been so long since she had sat by a family table and felt like she fit in somehow. It was selfish of her, that she’d admit. At first, she only wanted to go as a friend’s comfort for Simon after the whole Clary mess with the Seelie Queen. Yet once she sat down by the table and was thrown with twenty questions for the girlfriend, she thought maybe she did come for her own sake. She confessed more truth than she was ever prepared to say. It was…nostalgic to feel like part of a family once again. She pictured how she would fit in with Simon’s family and how it would be like if she was dating Simon for real. All of it vanished the moment she placed the last stool up the table and glanced around the bar, making sure most area were already clean.

 

The brief warmth from the dinner and with Simon was also enough to remind her of her past. The days she was forgotten by her family. Days she spent with a guy that she thought was perfect for her, would provide comfort for her when she was abandoned by her own family. It felt good to confess something of her past to a bunch of almost-strangers who did not judge her for any of it. When she walked out from their home, it felt like she walked back into reality once more but the weight seemed to have lessen just a little bit. To be honest, it was a bittersweet experience. It was nice to tap into the warmth once again, but it also made the reality much more bitter than she had been growing used to. It made her think about all the ‘what-if’. What if her brother never died, what if he never turned her, what if……

 

She was mixing herself a drink before she was conscious of what she was doing. It was that sort of night and it was fine, she only still had the bar counter to clean anyway. Just when she was about to sip her new invention, the wind chimes rang signalling someone coming in. She was going to shout the typical ‘We’re closed’, when she caught the scent she had become familiar with. Typical musk (that she insisted radiates smugness and shadowhunters’ arrogance), smoke and dust from fighting demons and some sort of ancient wooden work scent that Maia could never point a finger at. That last scent was always deeply hidden behind all the other scents and she had only smelt it a few times (No one needed to know that those were when they stayed in each other’s arms after doing it, nor the fact that Jace would cradle her fingers in his hands, as if he was smoothing out her skin.)

 

‘Got your marine book. I know wolves can swim but god…you’re taking this to a whole new level.’ The familiar voice rang through the empty bar, as the book landed heavily on the counter while Jace leaned against it sideway to face Maia. On the counter sat the next reference book she required to complete her assignment due next week.

‘I thought you’d get the wrong book or wound a few mundanes along the way. If you actually paid for this, I’d applaud to you, shadowhunter.’ Maia picked up the book and smirked at Jace before flipping through it.

’Your words wound me, I do know how to behave in the mundane world and I actually paid. So…you should applaud for me now.’ His smug grin should made her irritated, but recently it had made her feel more fond than annoyed.

‘Oh did it hurt for you to put so much effort to fit in the filthy mundane world?’ Maia deadpanned as she handed Jace his beer.

‘I’ll have you know that Valentine used to have me run all sort of errands for him, even getting fucking groceries. So no, it didn’t hurt for me to get a mundane book the mundane way for you at all.’ Jace half-groaned, half muttered under his breath. His words caught Maia a little off-guard.

‘Sorry, I didn’t mean…’ She sounded just a little apologetic.

‘That’s fine. If I can’t handle that heat, I wouldn't be walking in here anyway.’ Jace winked at her and took a gulp of his beer.

‘So, got enough tips tonight to fund your mundane studying? I gotta say, the trip down to mundane lane wasn’t as annoying as I thought it would. I’d even go so far to say that it’s actually refreshing from the prison-like vibe from the Institute.’

He glanced towards the tip jar and looked back at Maia. She shrugged in reply, knowing she didn’t earn much tips for the night. She knew she was not as welcoming as she usually would be, with Izzy and Simon’s words bothering her all night.

‘Does that mean we’re even? You got your fresh air and I got my book, so I don’t owe you anything.’

‘You wish.’ Jace huffed, as Maia still dug around her bag for her wallet. Jace glanced at her for another moment before speaking.

‘Actually…don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t know what to do with all the money anyway and you know you never owe me anything, Maia.’ His tone sounding more serious than usual, prompted Maia to turn back to him abruptly.

‘I won’t be thanking you for that.’

‘I know. How’s your day anyway? Heard my sister came and pester you.’ It was an obvious attempt of switching topic, but she allowed it anyway. She was in no mood to push Jace, to be honest.

‘And you care?’

‘Izzy can be… very invested when she felt like it, just wanna see if you’ve fallen victim to that or not. I consider this my brotherly duty to do damage-control.’

‘She came to un-subtlety tell me to say yes to the date with Simon, I didn’t give her a straight answer.’

‘Yeah’ heard Max asking all about weird vampires at the Institute, I don’t know if Alec wanted to strangle him or give him a lecture on “our fellow Downworlders”. Huh, so the cute annoying Daylighter made a move, what a step-up from being fixated on Clary. Also, kudos to you for not giving my sister a straight answer.’ Jace grinned at her words.

‘Like you’re any better yourself. Which…why isn’t you snogging her all day now? Since Simon is all heartbroken here and she’s free to take.’ As much as seeing Jace’s smile made her felt all warm inside, she could not help but throw the jab back at him. His smile disappeared at her words and turned to a curious gaze at her.

‘Clary…she’s suffering from guilt of causing Simon such heartbreak, to which I said to her “Join the club”, as my…brotherly friend instinct told me to. Besides, I told you the first night we fuck that I am not in love with her anymore. The Seelie Queen said the kiss she most desired, not the kiss I most desired.’ He looked back to the wall as he replied.

‘You know that I never quite believe you on that, right?’ Maia pushed a little further.

‘Take it how you want, wolfy. Just saying that while I admit Clary would always have a place in my heart as someone who were Valentine’s experiments, I’m tired of waiting for her to figure out what she really wants and go after it. I’d rather spend my time going on missions that would keep Alec’s reputation as the Head, spend more time knowing how Max is doing and Izzy’s recovery, than wallowing about a girl who can’t figure out who she loves and how she loves. Even Alec needed to make a choice when Magnus crashed the wedding and I’m done waiting when she never seems to be able to make a choice.’

‘Sorry…I…’ It threw her off that she had somehow misspoken twice in a roll for one night.

‘It’s fine. It’s fair that you don’t believe me. It’s not like I started wearing a neon sign “I’m not in love with Clary Fray”, right? Enough about me, so did you say yes to him? Do we have to end our little arrangements?’ Jace smirked at her, as he finished up his beer.

‘Your sister isn’t as persuasive on me and I don’t plan to be anything more than a friend to Simon.’ She avoided looking at him, as she gulped down her own drink. He tilted his head and stared at her for a beat longer.

‘Huh, interesting. You really aren’t gonna date the poor guy.’ Jace drew out his words.

‘I actually think your sister might be a better fit. Simon’s…too happy for me.’ Maia put it lightly.

‘You know that you aren’t fooling me with how shifty you’re being the whole time I’m here, right?’Jace cut it straight to the point, forcing Maia to look him right back into his eyes.

‘If Izzy’s bothering you too much, I can tell her to fuck off. Or was the dinner at Lewis too much for you?’ His tone turned just a degree softer at her.

‘It’s fine. It all reminded me of something I don’t want to remember. I just need some time to sort it out and I’ll be fine. Didn’t know you care, though.’ The least she could do was be just a bit more honest with him. He kept his gaze on her for a few moments before easing up.

‘Well you know when to call me for stress relief.’ He winked at her, knowing it was the right moment to lighten up.

‘What about tonight?’ She did not know what prompt her to ask this, but the thought of drowning in the heat of Jace and forgetting about everything else sounded good enough a distraction.

‘I’d love to…but my parabatai rune had been hurting quite a bit for the past few hours…’ Jace put his hand on the rune, giving it a little pressure.

She was a little surprised that he turned her down and maybe disappointed as well. Maia chastised herself for being disappointed though. Jace told her a while ago of how important Alec was to him amongst telling her how strange it was for him to settle into a new family and a new life. She would have been annoyed with how often shadowhunter keeps choosing their own kind as well, but she understood what Jace told her that random night.

‘Rain-check on that, then.’ She shrugged.

‘I’ll let you know if I can still come tonight, alright? I’m sorry, Maia.’ She could see in his eyes that he might know how much she needed the distraction and she could not say she expected it.

‘Don’t worry about it. You don’t owe me as well.’ She used his words back on him.

She took his glass into the sink and rinsed them, as he walked towards the door. He slowed down just before reaching for the doors.

‘One more thing, I’m pretty sure you will hate me even more once the news spread. I wish I could tell you but I don’t want to tarnish Alec’s reputation…So, the next time Luke or Magnus call you and tell you something horrible, let me know when you wanna break off our arrangement…or not.’ He threw her one last smile before leaving.

That last remark certainly gave Maia something else to think about, instead of thinking all about love and freaking romantic relationships. She thought about asking Luke about it, but a glance towards the window told her it might not be the perfect time. Besides, she knew Luke had just returned from the Seelie realm less than a day ago, she would give him another twenty-four house before asking about it. The only good side of such ambiguous remark from Jace was that being something that occupied her mind, instead of Simon and Izzy. With this final thought, she packed up her reference book and closed down the bar, heading back to her apartment next street.

 

* * *

 

When Jace got back to the Institute, it was still mostly empty aside from the shadowhunters on shift or just returning from night missions. He was heading straight for Alec’s office though, the hollow jab he felt back when he was at the bar with Maia told him he needed him. He didn’t bother knocking and the sight that greeted him was not too surprising. Documents were extra-tidy on every surface in the room, the hologram projected against the blinds which were blocking out the gradual sunshine from the windows and Alec was shirtless sitting behind the desk. Alec only did this when he couldn’t be bothered to lift his shirt to activate his stamina rune every time, which meant this was very bad. Jace might be slower than Izzy to catch on with what’s on Alec’s mind, but the fact that he was still at the Institute at this hour could only mean things went bad with Magnus. Alec had not been sleeping at the Institute for quite a few months and almost everybody knew you would not find the Head of the Institute at night when he was not on shift.

‘So what is our next step? Any co-operation with the Downworld to chase down Valentine or the soul sword?’ That was enough to strike Alec out of his working haze.

‘What did you say?’ He looked up from the pile of documents on his desk.

‘I said, what is our next step, my dear Head of Institute. Now that…the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Alpha, meaning I’m guessing Raphael would know soon as well, that the soul sword is out there. The only sensible thing is to have them along for the mission, isn’t it?’ Jace shrugged, as if it was the only natural conclusion that Magnus and Alec had a problem meant naturally Magnus knew about the soul sword and the fact that Alec didn’t tell him right away. (Then again, if Jace couldn’t tell these things with his gut feelings, what kind of shadowhunter and parabatai would he be)

‘You know they don’t work well together with any shadowhunter, not to mention how angry and furious they are with me now.’

‘Alec, I’m not talking about being with Magnus. There’s still time, now that the cat’s out of the bag. I’m talking about keeping the attempts you made with the Downworlders. You can explain that you were gonna bring the topic up the next meeting, you can explain. I’m sure Luke would understand to a certain degree. Besides, don’t you think they’d wanna know what you have to say about this? If you just keep going on, Luke, Raphael and Meliorn would just go on thinking you’re just like the Clave and that’s not what you want, right?’

‘What’s the point? By hiding the fact from them, I already proved to them I am no different from the Clave. Why would you think me coming clean now would help with anything?’

‘Because we need everything we got to catch Valentine and Jonathan and the Soul Sword. Because if anything, you are gonna try. Just like when you first found the meeting with the Downworlders. Alec Lightwood, you’re gonna try to bring us to be better than the Clave. You and I both know there aren’t enough people within the Institute we can trust with the mission and yet you and I could count on Luke to be sensible about this. We can count on Raphael telling us what’s best for his Clan. And…you know you can count on Magnus to make the right decision.’ Jace’s tone turned softer at the last line. He could see Alec’s gaze broke at the mention of Magnus.

‘Jace…I……’

Jace walked towards his side and wrapped his arms around him, as awkward as it was with him standing and Alec sitting on a chair. He just let Alec lean on his side and kept his hands around his neck. He seemed to recall years ago, when he just came to the Lightwood household, there were nights that Alec would just give him a hug before they all went to bed. They never spoke about it. Jace never once said he was sad, or he missed his own father. Alec never said he wanted someone close, when Izzy grew out of siblings cuddles. Both of them were bad with words and emotions, but they knew they needed each other. Just like back then, after a while they would let go of each other at the exact same time, feeling the knot through their bond loosen a little.

Jace turned to pull a chair next to Alec, not looking at him directly as he knew they both sucked at this emotional exchange.

‘I screwed up. I know I had reasons to not tell him, but it all vanished when he said “absolute total honesty”. It’s like…I’ve been so wrapped up with being Head and everything just got complicated. I broke the trust he had in me and he has every right to not trust me ever again. It hurts, so much to know that I did it myself. I held the most precious thing I ever could have and break it by my own terms. I don’t know how to fix it and with everything going on…And then…everything with Max happened…He said…he said that he couldn’t have both, that he has decisions to do that……’ It was obvious that he could not utter another word without breaking down and it was time for Jace to chime in, in any way. He held tight of Alec’s shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eyes. It was heartbreaking and horrifying to stare into Alec’s hollow and empty gaze, but he had to do it.

‘Magnus still loves you. You know that. You told him that you two always find a way back to each other, right? Maybe he has given up, with the circumstances right now, but you don’t. Alec Lightwood, you don’t back down or give up on someone you’re determined to care about. We can figure this out and we will, but now, you need some sleep.’

Once he finished, he hauled Alec up from the chair and helped him out of the office towards the hallway of their rooms. He knew better than anyone how Alec would keep using the stamina rune and the aftermath of it. He was surprised that Alec didn’t argue though, as they staggered out of the office and down towards Alec’s room. However Alec stopped him as they passed by Jace’s room.

‘Do you think…can I stay at your room for the night? It’s been too long I stay at my room and I don’t wanna…’ Alec stared at the door, refusing to look at Jace as he asked. Without a word, Jace opened the door to his own room and helped Alec settle on his bed. It had been years since Alec would sit on his bed and the two shared some time together without Izzy fussing around with them. Jace cleared off some of his dirty laundry and craps around the room after he settled Alec on his bed, meaning to give some time for Alec to either sink into his own thought or digest what Jace had just told him. Just as Jace turned around to dig out some clothes for Alec to change into, Alec asked another question.

‘Hey you serious about being hostage to the vampires or werewolves?’

Jace silently let out his breath, it was better for Alec to think about something other than Magnus for the moment. He knew the two had come so far that it had got to hurt more than he would ever comprehend, but he also knew his parabatai needed rest. Not just from Magnus’ ‘breaking up’ with him, but finding out who Jonathan was and Max recovering, sometimes Jace longed for a universe where they all were just mundanes. (Not that he’d ever admit to anyone that)

‘As long as I don’t need to go the fucking Seelie Court, I’m willing to do anything you ask. Just rest now, I got your back in every way.’ Jace tried to lighten the mood, as he threw the shirt and sweatpants right at Alec’s head.

‘And I thought you’re the best shadowhunter I’ve got, turned out you’re worst than Max.’ Alec deadpanned.

‘You’re still stuck with me, bro. I’m gonna take a shower to wash down those mundane filth.’ Jace laughed as he picked up his own clothes and walked into the en-suite bathroom.

‘Mundane filth? Where did you go during the off-shift anyway? Jace Herondale willingly walked into the mundane world? Wow the world gotta be ending.’ Alec’s surprised tone carried through the door.

‘Promised to get Maia her stupid reference book. Figured I was on patrol shift anyway.’ Jace shrugged off his clothes and turned on the shower, shutting off whatever Alec might ask next. Not that he minded if Alec knew about him and Maia, he needed some more time to think it through before Alec’s twenty questions hit him still. He knew he would be lying to himself if he did not want more from Maia. He knew it was Maia’s presence who somehow made him realize he was done waiting around for Clary. He was grateful for how Maia made him see better about Downworlders, made him more understanding to how Alec would be better fit to be the Head of Institute. Still, now that Maia would probably know about the soul sword being lost and Valentine on the loose, he was not sure if she would still want anything to do with him. Why must Valentine screw with every romance he tried to have, Jace thought bitterly as he dried himself and put on something before walking back into the room.

‘Is there something you want to tell me? There’s a text from…feisty wolf? That says I’m mad but I won’t bite…’ Alec’s amused tone greeted him, as his hand holding Jace’s phone.

‘It’s…Maia.’ He knew there was nothing he should be embarrassed about. Alec knew his hook-ups and everything, but for some reasons he felt particularly nervous about him and Maia.

‘Do you need to reply her then? If there’s anything I learnt…it’s best to text back once you’re free, if the person is important to you.’ Alec smiled bitterly as he paused between sentences. Looking at Alec being so open and vulnerable made Jace want to do the same, be some sort of equal to his parabatai in this weird night of talking about emotions. He slid into the bed beside Alec, just like how they would do it when they were ten. Sitting against the headboard, he typed out the response for Maia, knowing Alec was looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

_Gotta stay with Alec, ‘cause maybe you aren’t gonna bite me, seems someone is mad at Alec. I’ll come by tomorrow night?_

He sent it before looking back at Alec, until Alec huffed a laugh and laid down staring at the ceiling instead.

‘Luke keeps saying Maia is very skilful in a fight, as well as a good pack-mate. She seems…nice.’ Alec cautiously commented, earning a laugh from Jace.

‘Oh no, nice is not a word I’d use on her. Fierce and aggressive seem more like it.’

‘Just like you then, that sounds great. About time to have someone who can literally kick your ass.’ Alec mused.

‘How do you know I can’t kick her ass?’

‘I don’t assume that, but seeing you’d actually go into the mundane world for her, just to run an errand? She got your ass kicked anyway, or more like turned your world upside down and right again.’ Alec pointed out.

‘She’s taking online classes in the mundane world and needed some books, but she was also filling in someone’s shift at Hunter’s Moon, so I helped.’ Jace shrugged, staring at his phone still not receiving any new messages. Alec grew quiet for a few minutes before speaking up again.

‘That’s actually more than what you could say about Clary, you know that, right?’ Alec’s words should not have caused an epiphany for him, but still it sounded more definite when someone else spoke it out loud, that this thing he had for Maia was more than anything he had felt.

‘I think I know.’

‘So…you gonna ask her on a date?’

‘Really? With everything going on, you want me to ask her on a date?’

‘It’s the right way to go? Besides…Magnus…told me once if we don’t make time for the things we care about, we’d forget why we are fighting in the first place.’

‘You know that he’ll come around. You two never give up on each other. Maybe you’ll have to wait till this is all over, but you two are going to figure this out.’

‘You know what hurt the most? It’s that, that he still loves me but he walked away and I can’t think. Jace, I just can’t think. Why would he leave if he still loves me after I lied to him? Why must we end up in circumstances that pull us apart in the first place? I just don’t know what to do.’

Alec’s voice grew lighter with each question and Jace recalled an image where years ago, the kid stood before his cold words with a scared and startled expression, not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to storm to Magnus’ loft and screamed at him, but he understood better now. He knew it was complicated, especially when he himself was thinking Maia would not want anything to do with him after knowing about Jonathan and the Soul Sword. A part of Jace was screaming at himself that he knew nothing of how to respond to Alec, but the other part that grew in him from the last year knew that there was something he could say. Yet, when he stared down to Alec’s face, it seemed exhaustion had gotten better of his parabatai. Still, Jace whispered to him before sleeping himself.

‘Just know the determination you have when you walked down the isle that day. Nothing can beat that Alec Lightwood.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 2017/08/04: I will upload the next part within the following seven days. Also...let me know if you feel confusion while reading or you feel like some of the characterisation might be off. This fic mixing with the current canon had really screwed with my mind on how to properly write them, so let me know if I miss anything or wrote something that feels very off to you. Thanks for reading, even when this isn't finished yet. I promise I will finish this because I just love Maia/jace too much <3


	2. Chapter 2

Jace left a note telling Alec was free to stay at his room as long as he wanted, and went onto his own missions for the day. Fighting demons, tracking down any possible hint of where Valentine and Jonathan might be and visiting Max at the infirmary. Somehow, Jace felt restless through it all. He could not tell if this was from being affected by Alec’s own emotions, or his own frustrations with everything else. Still, he went to Hunter’s Moon, yet with a glamour on, not wanting to cause any trouble or have anyone recognising him at a mostly Downworlders’ establishment. Maia was not on shift when he arrived, so he ordered a drink and silently sat by the corner. Until someone started playing with the piano, the typical drunken type of crashing the keys and laughing with friends. Jace waited till the group was gone from the piano before sitting on the chair himself and started playing. Only then did the frustration seemed to loosen up, as he sunk himself into note and note, song after song. Unbeknownst to him, half of the bar was staring at him (with the glamor on, not knowing who the guy was) and marvelling at the music that rang through the bar. He went on and on until he felt most of it gone from his mind, and someone was tapping on his shoulder.

‘Hey thank you for providing such wonderful music for the whole night, but we’re closing now.’ A familiar voice rang by his ear, though almost never in such welcoming tone. He turned around and stared at Maia for a few seconds, before realising that one he still had a glamour on and his hands felt more sore than from training non-stop with Alec. He quickly took his stele out and took off the glamour.

‘Maia, it’s me. Sorry about that.’ Maia took a step back, looking startled. She was quick to recover though, as she grinned and asked.

‘Wow I never knew you could play the piano, not bad even.’

‘You got your mundane courses going for you, I got music for me.’ He shrugged as he followed her towards the bar counter. She poured him a drink, handed it to him and only until he downed it that he realised he had been thirsty for the whole night. Without saying another word, she already put on the second drink in front of him.

‘Figured someone who played for hours non-stop would need the refreshment dearly. So…where did you learn it? I’d think your busy shadowhunting schedule wouldn’t allow time for extra hobbies?’ She asked lightly, as she took another gulp of her own drink.

‘Valentine taught me. It was his way of teaching me discipline when I was small. Whenever I made a mistake, he’d break my finger and then healed it, warning me again and again to not make mistake. You learn to only play the right way sooner than most this way.’ He finished the second drink and kept his gaze on the empty glass. It was expected when Maia stayed quiet for a few beats.

‘My family treated me as if I was invisible when my brother died. Then I found this amazing boyfriend that seemed really care for me, until he started to shout at me at random times and hit me a few times. I thought…I wasn’t being the best girlfriend for him or something, until one night I was walking home at night and something…someone attacked me, giving me those three scratch marks on my neck and turning me. None other than my “boyfriend” bit me and left me bleeding in the alley.’

The silence stretched between them, until Jace raised his glass and looked her in the eyes.

‘Drink to surviving fucked-up past?’ They finished both their drinks in sync.

‘Our stories aren’t over yet. You know that?’

‘No they are not.’ He could see the glint in her eyes as he replied. Once his words were out, she cracked into laughter while he just felt smug for making her laugh.

‘Damn this is gold. Who knew the golden boy actually watch amazing mundane show and nerdy enough to quote it.’

‘We all have our guilty pleasure, just don’t ever let Simon know. We’ll never hear the end of it.’ He shrugged it off, but there was no mistaking of the light blush rising on his ears.

‘Your secret is safe with me…until I need to blackmail you to run some mundane errands for me again.’ She teased, yet saw his posture stiffened at the word ‘secret’.

‘Sorry again about not telling you all about the Soul Sword…I would not say it was up to me to decide, but seeing as you and I have been on such terms……I am still sorry.’ His voice turned serious once again.

‘You know that the wolves will aid on hunting down Valentine and Sebastian, right? I mean, we don’t ever trust the Clave, but it was better than starting a war in the midst of everything.’ She put her hand on his shoulder. For a moment, he was tempted to hold onto her and turned his head, but he resisted. He dropped his head and sighed.

‘Our father dropped it on Alec without any warning, he thought he was making it easy for Luke, Raphael and…Magnus that they don’t need to decide to keep it from their people or not. Until he got it more controlled. I’d say it wasn’t fair to Alec as well, but since I am no victim from the Soul Sword but the cause of all your loss…I don’t really have a say in this.’

He waited until he heard Maia sat down on the stool next to him and put her hands on his shoulder, forcing him to face her way.

‘I’d be happy to attack the Clave anytime if they ever harm my people once more, but if your parabatai could make Magnus this happy and you actually apologised to me for the Soul Sword? There’s no reason for me to fight you or your family right now.’

‘Well…Magnus certainly is not happy with Alec’s decision right now, or else we won’t have the Head of Institute moping or snapping at people all the time.’ He pointed out.

‘Magnus…I cannot say he will surely come around or anything, but Luke and Raphael did try to let him see siding with the Seelie Queen wasn’t as sane an option as he thinks. This is war to us, Magnus needs time and space. I would think that he lives longer than any of us, the accumulated wounds from his past can only be greater than either of ours, so……But I can assure you I’ve never seen Magnus holding so dearly onto something as the omamori and telling me that it was someone special to him. So…jury’s still out for them.’ She gently slid her hands onto his arms and held them there, his gaze followed her movement before glancing back at her.

‘What about us?’ He asked in a volume that Maia would not be able to hear, if she was not a werewolf. Her hands immediately withdrew from him and for a moment, he wanted to grab her wrist, but his time with her had taught him better.

‘What do you mean? We fuck, we drink and I tell you to run errands for me. Is that not enough for you?’ It went out of her mouth more defensive than she wanted it to be, but she would not take it back. His question took her more than surprised, sent her thoughts scattered. For the first time she felt uncertain what ground were they standing on and the moment of silence from him had her heart beat just a little faster.

‘Are we friends? Do you trust me to have your back if we are to hunt down Valentine and Sebastian together?’ He elaborated, gaze heated on her. It settled her heartbeat, made her caught on with where he was at.

‘I think I could, but I wouldn’t promise you until we have fought side by side. Everything needs proof, right?’ Her confidence came back easy in her voice, knowing that he was not asking more from her.

‘Sounds fair. So am I upgraded to friend with benefit on your friend list now?’ He smirked, glad that the banter between them would always be easy. She punched him on the shoulder.

‘Yeah that and also my punching bag.’

‘In that case, I think it’s best for me to escape your horrible treatment to your customer tonight.’ He joked, but he did stand up and checked his phone as he would normally before he left.

‘Still not staying the night?’ She asked, though not surprised. She did not feel that urge to have sex with him at the moment either.

‘Nah’ long day and a longer one ahead. Missing my charm on your bed already? Or my cooking?’

‘Your cooking? You nearly burnt down my kitchen for fuck’s sake. I would admit that your blonde hair makes a great compliment on my beddings, so maybe I should make you get me a golden pillow next time.’

‘Oh god no, I’ve seen golden pillows at Magnus’ place and now all I can think of…’He faked shivering, leaving his sentence unfinished.

‘Alright, enough of werewolf exposure for the night.’ He turned to leave. She watching him flexing his fingers from holding the glass for quite a while and had her blurted out a request.

‘Wait! Can I…try something?’ He turned to look back at her, almost teasing her for sounding more unsure than he thought she would be, but the look in her eyes stopped him.

‘Sure. Anything you want.’ He replied in certainty.

‘Held out your hands.’ He did as she said

She lifted his right hand and put it over the three long scratch marks, wrapping it around her neck and then let go. She kept her gaze on his eyes, never looking away and neither did he. He kept his hand still on her scars, gently caressing her neck while keeping his gaze. Minutes passed before she finally lifted his hand away from her scars.

‘Thank you.’ She let out a breath and said. He examined her for a moment before answering.

‘No problem.’ He stared at her for another moment before wrapping his arms around her and kissed her. She kissed back with passion, familiar with his warmth and pace already, letting one hand wrapping around his neck while the other tugged on his hair. They did not part until both were panting against each other.

‘I don’t have any shift tomorrow, swing by my place at night?’ She whispered to his ear.

‘Definitely.’ He replied and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before turning around to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...there should be one more chapter before I wrap this up, sorry again for delaying...I hope the second part is satisfying enough?   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!!!  
> Also, same with last chapter, I'll update the third chapter within the next seven days. (I hope you guys trust me enough, as I did fulfil my last promise here????)


	3. Chapter 3

‘Jace killed Sebastian, or Jonathan, but Valentine and the sword are still missing. To be honest, at the moment I am more worried of what the Seelie Queen might be up to next…anyway that’s it for tonight. I’ll let you all know if anything happens.’

Luke was dismissing the closer group of wolves which he had elected to entrust with more information and missions that might hunt down Valentine and Sebastian. Maia started fidgeting the moment he mentioned Jace. She knew the blonde was more than capable of taking care of himself and everything, but still she wanted to see for herself that he was alright and not wounded too seriously. Yet as long as she was within Jade Wolf, everyone else would be able to hear her calling Jace or anything. They were supposed to meet and she just wanted to head home, either to call him or hope she would see him on her doorstep.

‘Maia, a word?’ Luke asked, as the rest of the group dispersed. She nodded and took a step closer to him.

‘Are you alright? You weren’t as attentive as usual, something on your mind?’ Concern slipped through his voice.

‘It’s…fine. I just got something at home to deal with.’ She knew better than to outright lie to Luke, but she still did not feel like letting him know about her arrangement with Jace.

‘You know you can talk to me. I know this has been a difficult time for us all and you helped keep me in line. I’d be more than willing to lend a ear.’ He said sincerely.

‘Luke, I’m fine. It’s just something…personal that I need to deal with right away. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ With a final nod to Luke, she sprinted all the way home from Jade Wolf.

 

Just as she reached for her keys to open the door, her phone rang. She picked it up, noticing that it was a number unknown.

‘Hello?’ She answered with caution, stepping inside and locking the door at the same time.

‘Maia? This is Alec Lightwood. Can we talk?’

‘Sure, though I am not sure what I can help you with, dear Head of Institute and all that.’

‘Would you please let me know when Jace gets to your place and make sure he rests enough from his injuries?’

‘You know I’m not a shadowhunter under your command, right?’

‘Maia…I am asking this as a personal favour, as Jace is my parabatai and there’s not a lot of people he would go to while still injured. I would understand if you say no or anything, still I have to ask. If it’s not clear to the entire Downworld right now that I suck at communication somehow.’ He deadpanned over the phone.

She had to say she was impressed. As brief as her encounter with the elder Lightwood had been, he left the impression of a stern leader. The words she heard secondhand from Magnus and witnessing their date at the bar allowed her to imagine someone that would joke and get giddy in the presence of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Yet admitting his own fault and asking favour from a Downworlder he barely knew, she thought maybe she could finally see what Magnus had seen in the guy. Meanwhile, Alec must had taken her silence as reluctance to agree, as he begged further.

‘Please Maia. Jace…did not exactly tell me a lot about what’s between you and him, but it had been a tough night for him. I know we already owe you for letting him go that night to save me…Just please, if you care about Jace a little, let me know.’

‘Don’t worry, Alec. I will text you when…if he arrives, but you know no one can guarantee to keep him from any harm.’ She answered.

‘Thank you. We owe you a lot…I hope the amends I am trying to make will someday be enough.’ He sighed and abruptly hung up on her. She stared at her phone for a moment longer, still not sure how to feel about the whole conversation. Turning on the light, she went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once she was done, she settled by the desk and started marking notes from the reference book Jace got for her until she could hear footsteps closing in by her place. The familiar knock and scent assured her that it was none other than Jace arriving. She took a glance through the peephole and let him in.

‘Hey.’ He said in a voice lower than usual, as he unceremoniously dropped onto her couch.

‘Rough night?’ She settled beside him.

‘I’m sure Luke had told you we killed Sebastian tonight, so a bit.’

‘Your brother called me.’ She said, as she quickly typed out a text to Alec. He kept his eyes on her phone.

‘And you actually agreed? Wow never knew you care that much.’

‘Yeah I don’t want your family hunting me down in search of you, or accuse me of killing you or something. So take off your shirt.’ She ordered.

‘Wow I’m not sure I’m up for extreme activity for tonight.’

‘Yeah and me making sure all your wounds are closing up and you won’t leave any blood on my couch is extreme activity for you now?’

He took off his shirt, hearing her words and spotting the towels and a basin of water on the coffee-table. She quietly cleaned off the remaining dirt and blood from his wounds, if it was not obvious that he came here right after fighting Sebastian. It was a different kind of silence between the two of them. Usually it was the heated anticipation of the sex they were going to have, or intentionally ignoring each other with others’ company within their vicinity. The only other time they would share such kind of silence were the few mornings when Jace did not need to rush back to the Institute and they stayed in bed in each other’s arms even after being awake. Still, those few mornings could be ignored when they never looked at each other. This felt more intense. In bright lighting of her place and nothing sexual remotely happening or happened.

She finished cleaning him off, knowing his eyes were fixated on her the whole time, even when she let him lean on her so she could clean the other side of his chest. She could feel him really letting most of his weight on her, as if he knew she was more than able and willing to hold him up.

‘All done. You know where the bathroom is.’ She put away the towel and stuffed a shirt he left behind before at him. He caught her eyes and grabbed her wrist.

‘You know you didn’t need to do this.’

‘I know. I just…wanted to.’ She said it like she was just pointing out the weather, like this was not a big deal. He nodded at her, before standing up and walked towards the bathroom with the shirt.

Once he closed the door, she went back to her notes and books. She knew he understood what she meant by that. It should terrify her that she admitted to him this meant something more. It should worry her that somehow a shadowhunter got to know her heart and mind better than most. It was a wild shot to count on Jace understanding her and letting her set the pace. At the same time, he had let her set the pace of what went between them from the night in the alleyway. It was like all these thoughts whirled at the back of her mind, while she kept on processing all the notes and jotting down the important points from the book. Only when the bathroom door was opened that she looked up to see Jace with just a towel wrapping around his waist.

‘Do you still have more stuff to go through for the night? I could make us some chocolate and read while you finish those up?’ He leaned against the doorframe, as if this was normal between them. Sure, the chocolate was something that they would do for each other, if either of them woke up from a nightmare. It was an interesting night when Jace kept writhing in his sleep and woke her up. It took her a few tries to wake him up and still shivering. He had quietly asked if she had chocolate at home and was going to make it himself. Yet it was apparent when they got into the kitchen that his hands were still shaking, so she made the chocolate for them both instead. After that, they never asked or talked, whenever one woke up in the middle of the night, the other would go and make chocolate. Him asking made it feel like this was just another couple living together, like the mundane college experience somehow. She flipped throw her book, checking how many pages were left for that chapter.

‘Thanks.’ She flipped to the end of the chapter, to show him how many pages she still had. He shrugged in reply and went into the kitchen. She kept studying her book and notes, letting the sounds from the kitchen washed over her.

‘Hey hope you don’t mind I took some of the pasta and sauce to make myself some dinner.’ He came out carrying a plate steaming hot and two cups of chocolate, laying them down on the limited space on the table where most of her books were scattered.

‘If I mind, can I just eat it all now? Those are my food after all.’ She complained, packing up some of her notes and books to make space for him still.

‘Well, are you?’ He held out the fork to her. She waved it away and held up her cup of chocolate.

‘So you done for the night?’ He started eating the pasta and glanced over at the books beside.

‘More or less. Just came back from Jade Wolf not too long before you arrived actually. You gonna eat and then collapse on the table?’ She could see him eating slower than usual. Both of them were obviously tired from the long day, just dragging out their remaining energy here.

‘I know you can carry me to your bed, so no worry on that part.’

‘You so sure I won’t just throw you out or dump you right through the window?’

‘If you were to do that, I’m sure you wouldn’t even let me eat your food from the beginning.’ He shrugged and continued eating the pasta. She then quietly sipped her chocolate, while reading a lighter piece of her readings, as he finished his food and chocolate. Once they finished everything, he took all the utensils back into the kitchen, while she put all the books back into her room. She then took a quick shower and brushed her teeth, leaving herself bare as she walked out of the bathroom. Jace looked up from the couch, seemed to have finished washing up and was waiting for her. He walked up to her and held her waist, letting the towel that was hanging around his dropped to the floor.

His fingers traced through her back, going through her muscles and spine, while her hands slid down his spine and gripped tight on his ass. He slowly leaned in until she met him halfway, kissing deep into each other’s mouth with a simmering passion. They kept kissing until they reached the bed, both of them learnt the way to turn off the lights while being engrossed in each other a while ago. He fell onto the bed having her fall right on top of him, chest to chest and legs tangled, she grinding against his crotch while his fingers slid inside her smoothly with all her juice dripping wet, her breasts slapping on his chest with every grind and her hands wandering by his side. She bit down on his lower lips until it bled, the taste of blood and sweat still could not overwhelm them tasting each other that deep into their mouths. He kept one hand circling and massaging her clit, while he flipped them laying side by side so his hand could trail through her body, feeling her breast weighting in his hand, then down to slapping on her bottom. It was not long until he could feel her juice spilling out and dripping down from their legs. He kept circling her clit until she laid still in his arm.

He turned to the side-table and took out a few wipes, sitting up to clean them up.

‘You haven't’ come…’ She asked, still laying down and blinked at him.

‘I am not fit for extreme activity for the night, in the morning maybe?’ He winked at her, carefully cleaning her off and throwing away the wipes. He then spread open the blanket, laying close to the edge by the bed, and covered them both. Her arms automatically holding him tight and close to her. He settled comfortably in her embrace.

‘This means something more, right? More than when we first started?’ He whispered to her in the dark.

‘It does. I didn’t know when I started caring that much, but I won’t lie and say this is nothing.’ She replied just so softly, both sounding vulnerable to each other.

‘Not everyone I know knows I play the piano. You make me wanna fight harder and be better, Maia.’

‘I don’t just tell anyone about my online courses, or I had an abusive ex either.’

He took up her hand and kissed on her knuckles.

‘Well then, will you allow me to take you on a date tomorrow then, Miss Maia?’ She smiled and kissed him deeply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Temp edit: 2017-08-11] Okay...I'm still deciding on which version of the ending I should post (Both are happy anyway) but I will post that within the next 48 hours, so...enjoy this ALMOST ending part for now  
> [Temp edit:2017-08-11] Follow-up: So...I posted the ending, still waiting on my beta's respond to see if I should upload the other one here as well (then the rating would change to 'mature' but just a dollop of it anyway) I'll get back on this latest by tomorrow  
> [Final edit:2017-08-11] Alright, I put up the slightly different ending and changed the rating. If you want to still be able to see the older one, comment and I'll put it up as an extra tiny chapter. But I think most of you are fine with this? 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through these two (?) weeks and waiting for my updates! Let me know if you feel there's any place that Maia or Jace got wrong characterisation or something. I love them as characters, and as a couple, and I'd love to write them better! So let me know if you can point out exactly somewhere that made you feel weird or suggestion to improve. Also, let me know if there's anything else you wanna read abt these two, I might try to write those! This (rare) pair needs more fics!!! <3


End file.
